Volume One
Information "Volume 1" was the first industry album to be released by Two Steps From Hell and the first album overall. It was released in 2006 and contained various genres as well as three songs that soon went on to be released on public albums Invincible and Miracles. Description #1 (Taken from the TSFH website): Two Steps From Hell Volume 1 released in 2006. The album that started it all with a broad range of styles. Cues like "The Truth Unravels" and "Super Strength" got the ball rolling. Description #2 (Taken from the TSFH YouTube Channel): On February 14th, 2006 Two Steps From Hell was born. This 3 CD box set features the Epic/Action, Adventure and Suspense/Drama categories. This first release displays the versatility, sophistication and range of the Two Steps philosophy. It has been described as if James Newton Howard, John Williams and Hans Zimmer got together and made a trailer library. Vol 1 covers alot of ground and is primarily an orchestral release with some other elements. There is heroic action, mini-film score, sultry drama, ethno rock, modern hybrid orchestrations , romantic themes and magical tales. The project was recorded primarily with the Seattle Symphony and the Prague Philharmonic. Many cues feature vocals by Liz Constantine (King Kong, Atlantis, Poseidon). Track List: NOTE: Alternate versions of tracks not represented here (i.e. w/out vocals etc.) Vol. 1 Action # Super Strength by Nick Phoenix (later released on ''Invincible)'' # Two Steps From Hell by Thomas Bergersen # From the Abyss by Thomas Bergersen # Bigger Than Kong by Nick Phoenix # The Summoning by Nick Phoenix # Interceptors Duel by Thomas Bergersen # Rise of Evil by Thomas Bergersen # Bloodlust by Thomas Bergersen # Spirit of Death by Thomas Bergersen # Necromantics by Thomas Bergersen # Souls Feast by Thomas Bergersen # City of Malice by Nick Phoenix # Dominius by Thomas Bergersen # Dawn of War by Thomas Bergersen # Black Winged Messenger by Thomas Bergersen # Lord of Chaos by Thomas Bergersen # Temple of Damnation by Thomas Bergersen # Cursed! by Thomas Bergersen # Catch 666 by Thomas Bergersen # Horrors and Enchantments by Thomas Bergersen # Evil Supremacy by Thomas Bergersen # Exodus by Thomas Bergersen # Crimson Death by Thomas Bergersen # Fistfulla Drums by Nick Phoenix # Fatespinner Drums by Thomas Bergersen # Dire Crisis by Nick Phoenix Vol. 2 Adventure # The Legend of Aramis by Thomas Bergersen # Battle of Dark vs Light by Thomas Bergersen # Two Steps From Heaven by Thomas Bergersen # Fireflies by Thomas Bergersen # Across Continents by Nick Phoenix # Return to Base by Thomas Bergersen # Captain Universe by Thomas Bergersen # Protector of the Skies by Nick Phoenix # Battle at Sea by Thomas Bergersen # Chronicles of a Hero by Thomas Bergersen # Adventures of Enchantment by Thomas Bergersen Vol. 3 Drama # Born of Ash by Nick Phoenix # Front Line by Nick Phoenix # Breath of Cold Air by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (later released on ''Miracles)'' # Life of a Legend by Nick Phoenix # Secrets in Blood'' by Nick Phoenix; ''feat. Liz Constantine # Season of Fate by Nick Phoenix # Undying Faith by Thomas Bergersen # Eternal Conflict by Nick Phoenix # Wind Queen by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (less extended version released on ''Miracles)'' # Serbian Suns by Nick Phoenix # Heavenly Lights by Thomas Bergersen # Black Flowers'' by Nick Phoenix; ''feat. Liz Constantine # Eternal Love by Thomas Bergersen Vol. 4 Epic Drama # North Country by Nick Phoenix # Over the Pass by Nick Phoenix # Birth of Power by Nick Phoenix # The Descending Storm by Nick Phoenix # Unfolding Armies by Nick Phoenix # Extinction Level Event by Nick Phoenix # Vast Conspiracy by Nick Phoenix # The Truth Unravels by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt Vol. 5 Suspense Thriller # Tsunamis Risismus by Nick Phoenix # Prophecies by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt # Straw Man by Nick Phoenix # Guns and Oil by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (possibly) # Trafficking by Thomas Bergersen # Child’s Play by Thomas Bergersen # Department of Deception by Nick Phoenix # Path Less Travelled'' by Nick Phoenix; ''feat. Liz Constantine # Lost in Asia by Nick Phoenix # Aftershock by Nick Phoenix; feat. Liz Constantine # Playing With Fire by Nick Phoenix # Mysteries of the Mind (No Vocals) by Thomas Bergersen Trivia: * The Truth Unravels was used in the trailer for Leonardo DiCaprio's The 11th Hour. * The Truth Unravels is the first song to have a sequel (released on Dynasty). * This is the first album to feature Merethe Soltvedt as a vocalist. * Mysteries of the Mind was later released on Dreams & Imaginations as Secrets of the Mind except it included vocals. * The name of this album is "Two Steps From Hell" on Extreme Music instead of "Volume One" Category:Industry Albums Category:Miracles Category:Invincible